Eternity's Ocean
by TheMightySwick
Summary: Blastoise is a battle-weary Pokemon ready to leave all of the sufferings of the world behind, but when he meets the beautiful Pokemon Lapras, he learns that there's more to life than just being a Pokemon Champion - love, life, and the beauty of nature. In the dangerous pursuit of Giovanni and Team Rocket, Blastoise will learn just what it means to be a Master. DRAMA/EPIC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokemon or any of its' characters. This is a fan-based creation and is not endorsed or funded or by any means meant to make a profit. This piece of fiction is solely for entertainment purposes.

Please read, review, and enjoy.

-

Blastoise had seen many battles since he began his career as a battle Pokemon with his trainer Red. Back then, he was a carefree Squirtle full of hopes and ambition - completely unaware of the harshness of the world. The countless rounds and the blood of other Pokemon on his claws had filled him with an emptiness he was unable to describe to others, and there was solemness in his eyes reflecting the grief he felt over his fallen comrades. Blastoise couldn't understand it all - why were Pokemon and trainers constantly at war with each other? Why did the Pokemon world had to be full of so much death? ...

He had often expressed this sadness with his battle companion Charizard who thrilled in the glory of battle and scoffed at Blastoise's distaste for them. Charizard was alwalys bragging about how might makes right and how only the strongest will inherit the Earth. They were privileged to travel and train with a human who healed their wounds and encouraged them to be the very best. Pokemon may be the warriors, but the humans were the generals and strategists. They brought the very best out of each and every Pokemon they trained. Better to be a trainer's Pokemon than one in the wild who constantly battled food and shelter and the need to be stronger in order to survive. Charizard's opinion was that he owed his loyalty to his trainer, and he would fight until his very last breath.

Blastoise knew he was being ungrateful when he resented battling for Red. He had seen the fear and desperate longinh in the eyes of other Pokemon as they ambushed them in the tall grass. They didn't stand a chance. It hurt him inside watching all those helpless Pokemon die. How could nature be so cruel...

Here they were though, the last Gym until they challenged the Pokemon League and the Elite Four where only the strongest Pokemon and the most ruthless Trainers in the entire Kanto region sat on their thrones, warlording conquering kings among men - commanding all of the trainers and Pokemon below them. Whenever they fought together, Blastoise could see the ambition and hunger for power in Charizard's eyes, and his water-cannons shuddered and rattled in his shell whenever he imagined all the other Pokemon there who were as bloodthirsty as he...

The Silph Co. CEO and head of the Pokemon Crime Syndicate TEAM ROCKET ... Giovanni... leaned forward in his executive chair... "Well done, you've made it past all of my grunts. I never thought you would come this far, Red."

"How dare you steal other people's Pokemon for your own gain!" Red shouted, "How can you call yourself a Gym Leader?"

Giovanni smirked, and laughed a little, "You're as foolish as the rest of them, boy... Your journey ends here!"

Their eyes locked. Tensions flared between them... and the Pokemon battle began -

"Rhydon!" shouted Giovanni, throwing a PokeBall over the desk at Red's feet, "Wipe the floor with their blood!"

"All-right, Blastoise! Let's go!"

The blinding flash of light, and Blastoise felt himself being pulled from the safe blackness. In that split second, he fought - 'No, no! Don't take me from here! Not again, not again ...'

... into the heat of battle. Blastoise was prepared to do his duty as Red's Pokemon. He glared into the eyes of his opponent Rhydon and silently they spoke...

"I don't care if you're a Water-type, Blastoise. I will not allow you to go further. The place among the strongest in the Pokemon League belongs to me."

"... I pity you, Rhydon. You're so full of anger and hate you cannot see the suffering around you. How could you betray your fellow Pokemon for the sake of power?"

"Sacrifices must be made, Blastoise. Giovanni is fighting for the sake of all Pokemon everywhere. Giovanni will stop this senseless fighting..."

"... I wish I could believe you, Rhydon."

"Now, Rhydon," shouted Giovanni, "use your Seismic Toss!"

Rhydon charged at Blastoise full speed with his claws and fangs barred. Blastoise steadied himself for the impact.

Red shouted from behind him, "Blastoise, endure that hit and counter with your Hydro Pump!"

Giovanni's Rhydon slammed into Blastoise's soft undershell and the claws snapped closed on both side of his turtleback. With a mighty roar, Rhydon attempted to lift Blastoise high into the air. Blastoise focused most of his attention on making himself as heavy as he possible could; in the meantime, he positioned the water cannons on his back to fire at Rhydon between the eyes. One solid hit and Giovanni would have to force Rhydon to retreat as a blinded power Pokemon was nearly useless in battle.

But the Team Rocket leader Giovanni was a seasoned veteran of Pokemon battles. He followed the water cannons with his eyes as the two behemoth Pokemon wrestled each other sumo-style. Before the cannons could lock on, he barked a command to Rhydon, "Abandon Seismic Toss. Give that overgrown turtle a taste of your Horn Drill!"

Rhydon reared his head back, weaving out of Blastoise's range of fire. Red panicked, shouting "Fire! Fire! Blastoise!" - it was a split second too late. There wasn't enough time to fire off another one. Rhydon's horn rammed into Blastoise's neck and face. Blastoise saw stars before his eyes and it took every ounce of strength in him to retain his balance and not tumble over. He gulped for air; the blow had knocked the breath out of him. Rhydon's sneering face went in and out of focus, moving closer and closer to stunned Blastoise, bearing his sharp teeth. He clamped down on Blastoise's neck.

"Blastoise, Rock Smash him! Do something!"

Blastoise landed two solid blows with his mighty forearms trying to get Rhydon off of him, but the ground Pokemon's teeth were like a vice getting tighter and tighter with each passing second. His airway cut off, Blastoise's world grew darker and darker still. Rock Smash, Rock Smash, Rock Smash, until he has used all of his energy up. His Pokemon trainer Red was howling mad in his ears- "Blastoise, what are you doing?! You're a Water-type! You can't lose to a Ground this easily. Get it together! "  
... but it was critical now. Red wouldn't pull Blastoise back, and Blastoise knew he was about to embrace the end. Faint in battle, and you won't live to see tomorrow.

Why, Red? Why? Help me!

Then nothing.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokemon or any of its' characters. This is a fan-based creation and is not endorsed or funded or by any means meant to make a profit. This piece of fiction is solely for entertainment purposes.

Please read, review, and enjoy.

-

Blastoise didn't know how many hours had passed when he finally woke in the Pokemon Center. His head and neck were throbbing and his vision a little blurry. There was a tightness around his stout throat. He reached up to pull whatever it was away from it before he suffocated again, but stopped when he realized it was a roll of bandages. They were slightly damp with some sort of disinfectant and pink from a tiny trickling of blood where newly sewn stitches were. That Rhydon must have taken a pretty big bite out of him... That's when he remembered - the fight with Giovanni. If Blastoise was in the Pokemon Center then that must have meant Red switched him out after he went unconscious. There was no way that Rhydon was going to have let him live, not with a bite that ferocious. No, that bite was meant to kill. Blastoise considered himself lucky...

But did they win the fight?

Suddenly, he heard a voice beside him, "You were in pretty bad shape when Red switched us out. What happened, man?"

It was Charizard. He had a few scrapes and bruises but he wasn't any worse for wear. The old veteran had gone through more traumatic encounters than Blastoise cared to remember. Red considered Charizard his 'go-to' guy- if anybody could win a match, Charizard could stop the competition any time. Even against a Ground-type Pokemon like Rhydon which his powerful Fire attacks were useless against. Charizard was seated on his hind legs by Blastoise's bedside, absentmindedly picking bits of dirt and dried blood from under his claws. The look in his eyes showed concern, but also a little hesitation and disapproval... like he knew that Blastoise hadn't given his all in the fight against Giovanni. Theoretically, Blastoise should have stomped Rhydon with that Hydro Pump. There was no question about it. Blastoise considered blaming Giovanni's clever commands and awful timing for his misfortune, but he knew he would only be lying to himself...

Blastoise stared at the ceiling into the soft white glow of the light above, "... I just don't have the will to anymore, Charizard. My battling days are over..."

"Bullshit," snapped Charizard, now getting to his feet, "we were going to be the very best, like no one ever was. We were so close."

"I take it," Blastoise mumbled, turning his head to look at his dragon friend, "we lost?"

Charizard shook his head, "Not completely. Sure, you crapped out on us. I slashed and flamethrowered Rhydon into oblivion. He sent out a Nidoking who tried to Poison Sting me but as I had a Pecha Berry that did no good... I was about to Wing Attack the bastard when Giovanni's goons showed up. He escaped."

"And Nidoking?"

Charizard merely pointed to the bed on the other side of Blastoise and with a little pain and pressure, Blastoise turned his head slowly to look.

Laying in the bed next to him was a large purple body beneath a white sheet. That could only mean one thing -

"Please tell me you didn't..."

"No," Charizard interrupted, "When Giovanni's goons came, they broke through the window. Poor bastard was rained on with glass fragments. Giovanni left him to die. Nurses tried to save him, but... too much blood loss. Red was out of Pokeballs so we couldn't take him. We rode on the bike to the Pokemon Center to take care of you, and Officer Jenny and her crew flocked to help Nidoking..." - he stared at the lifeless Pokemon for a minute before continuing on with his story - "... he was dead when they arrived."

Blastoise could feel vomit rising in his throat along with the bitter taste of disgust for the human race. Although he did not know the Nidoking who lay dead in the bed beside him, he said a silent prayer in honor of him. He had laid down his life for the sake of his trainer and even after his betrayal was willing to carry out Giovanni's wishes.

The two Pokemon sat in silence for a long time, somber from the events that had recently occurred. Sadly, it hadn't been the first time they watched a Pokemon die that way. With as many levels as they had achieved, Blastoise had hoped his heart would be as hard as the shell on his back, but each and every time one of his teammates or his enemy Pokemon ended up in the Pokemon Center recovering for days, possibly unable to please his battling trainer again... Blastoise's heart ached. Now his heart hurt worse than the throbbing in his head and throat. He swallowed, and the bile slowly trickled back down into his stomach where could feel the sourness with full force now.

It wasn't long before a nurse came, checked on Blastoise, and then rolled the stretcher with the dead Nidoking away. He was going to be cremated, and his ashes were going to be spread over the mass Pokemon grave in Lavender Town. The name the government bureaucracy gave him : Nidoking NP3287 : would be engraved on one of the stone monoliths there. Blastoise tried to commit that number to memory; he would pay his respects the next time his group was in Lavender Town.

"Some good did come out of this fight, you know," Charizard said quietly, feeling the hurt radiating from his hospitalized friend, "Giovanni left a Pokeball behind with a Pokemon in it. He was probably going to add it to his team, but forgot it in all the hullabaloo..."

"Oh yeah? Red's keeping it?"

Charizard nodded, "Thinks it'll be a good addition to our team."

"Who's the unlucky bastard?"

"She," Charizard emphasized, "is a Lapras."

-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokemon or any of its' characters. This is a fan-based creation and is not endorsed or funded or by any means meant to make a profit. This piece of fiction is solely for entertainment purposes.

Please read, review, and enjoy.

-

The moment the words left Charizard's mouth, Blastoise had a flashback... their dearly missed and beloved companion Venomoth. She was unlike a lot of Venomoth known to be shy and ellusive, but rather full of energy and spirit and gusto. It was after Blastoise had grown from Squirtle to Wartortle and was starting to wrap his little turtle brain around just how hard the real world was. One day, their friend Rattata had been there, and the next day, he was gone. Not even his scent lingered on Red's clothes. Blastoise knew now that Red had tried his hardest to protect his young Pokemon from the inevitability that was death and worse, death in battle against another Pokemon, but he could not hide it forever. Wartortle slowly came to grips that he wasn't going to see Rattata ever again, and a somber darkness fell over his young soul...

... then, they added Venomoth to their team, and everything changed. She had been gung-ho like Charizard and eager to prove her worth as a Bug Pokemon. She succeeded where people thought all hope was lost and proved almost to be a better strategist than Red himself.

That was before the Gym Challenge against Blaine...

It had been after a rough battle against a so-called Ace Trainer. Red and his team had lost, but thankfully there were no serious injuries or casualties. Sure, the opponent had made a few critical hits and some low blows, and it didn't help than Charizard had become worn out using his Flamethrower wildly; the enemy Pokemon had nearly blinded him by kicking dirt in his eyes. Wartortle couldn't get a solid lock-on either. It was humiliating. The entire team was feeling pretty low spirits after that one.

Venomoth convinced Red it was time to challenge Blaine of Cinnabar Gym- the legendary Fire- pokemon expert. Thwhomping a Gym Leader would be just the thing to get the team out of its' funk. Red had his hesitation, but consented anyway. Wartortle wanted to express his hesitation too, but he kept it to himself. If Venomoth was sure they could beat Blaine -

But she had been too reckless. She insisted on going out first, riding a high of victory after beating all of Blaine's cronies.

Blastoise remembered, with tears welling in his eyes, her horrible fate...

Charizard could sense what Blastoise was reliving. He laid a claw on his friend's shoulder, "It isn't going to be like that, man. Red won't go against his gut, not after how much that hurt the team."

"I don't know how many more I can take, Charizard," Blastoise muttered, trying hard to man up and not let his friend see his pain, "... if I had only told Red -"

"Look, man," spat Charizard, "Pokemon die. It's part of nature. You can't blame yourself. Moping won't bring Venomoth back, and if you need something to fuel your fire, revenge. I'm going to slay those so-called Elite Four and the Champion, then everything Venomoth fought for won't be in vain..."

Blastoise grit his teeth. How could Charizard take it all so lightly? How was potentially killing other Pokemon going to make any of it better? He wanted to Hydro Pump his buddy in the face, hoping the cold splash would wake his friend up. Charizard must have had luck on his side. Nurse Joy wheeled up to Blastoise's bedside and ushered him out. Blastoise felt the bliss of the pain meds run through his cold-blooded veins and sank into a deep dreamless sleep.

...

It was another day before Nurse Joy would release Blastoise from the Pokemon Center. His eyes and throat had healed up to the point where they could still journey, but Blastoise would have to take it easy. Definitely no physical attacks and battles. He'd have to rely on his water cannons to do most of the work for him.

Red was still trying to look on the bright side of things despite all the bad that had befallen their group recently. Once they were out of Saffron City, and detoured in a quiet wooded area, he summoned his five-Pokemon team from their Pokeballs and addressed them like a sargent and his privates.

"All-right, guys," - he motioned to Pidgeot on his right and quickly added, "and gals! We've had a bit of a rough spot, but I recruited a new member that I think will help put us back on track."

Red grabbed another Pokeball from his belt, and tossed it to one side so that everyone could see. A wave of heads veered over to the left, and Red made the introduction as the new Pokemon materialized in front of them-

"This is Lapras, she's a Water/Ice Pokemon and got a great mix of both. When we run into Giovanni again, she's going to help us give him a run for his Badge."

If Red spoke any more, Blastoise didn't hear the words. He was completely entranced by the new team-mate before him. He had never seen a Lapras before, but the moment he saw her, he knew she was the most beautiful Pokemon in the world... with a lovely smooth sea-blue skin color and gentle oval eyes. The elegant curves of her flippers and the pristine silver surface of the shell on her back suddenly made Blastoise conscious of his own rough claws and battle-scarred shell. She didn't look like a battling Pokemon; no, she was fresh-caught, practically wild. She had a light of life in her eyes like Blastoise had seen in no other creature in his life.

Lapras bowed her long neck and said sheepishly in a very feminine voice, "H-hello..."

Blastoise was glad Giovanni didn't have the chance to really lay his hands on her. She was too good for the bastard.

Blastoise was surprised that he spoke first, "Welcome to the team, Ms. Lapras"

His heavy heart filled up with warmth when she smiled at him, and suddenly there was chatter among the seven, laughing and smiling like old times. Things were about to change.

-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokemon or any of its' characters. This is a fan-based creation and is not endorsed or funded or by any means meant to make a profit. This piece of fiction is solely for entertainment purposes.

Please read, review, and enjoy.

-

When Red and his team reached Viridian City, he stopped at the local PokeCenter to talk strategy. In a quiet room on the East end of the building, the Pokemon were released from their slumber in PokeBalls, and after a little sleepy eye rubbing, they gathered around the table. Red spread his map of Kanto region before him. It was an old and well-used map with several more personal markings and symbols Red had added on his own time. Most of the information penned in was of the Pokemon League itself – which Gym Leaders fought in which cities and what Pokemon they preferred to use. In the margins there were some hastily scribbled notes about swarming Pokemon and rumors of where to find them and at what time of the year. Now, Red drew a marker form his backpack and circled the location of where they had been with a note that the esteemed Pokemon Gym Leader- and the last badge they needed to enter the official League circle- was actually the leader of the most notorious criminal organization known to Kanto.

"I don't know what they will do now that word's out Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket. Surely that will affect his Gym Leader status," Red mused aloud, "but our path to the Pokemon League will have to wait –"

There was a collective groan amongst the team Pokemon, except for Lapras who sat bewildered at the reaction in silence. Red put his hands up and attempted to get everyone's attention again, but tempers were flared and for Charizard at least, it was going to be a few more minutes until Red would be able to continue what he was saying-

"The League has to give us the eighth badge," Charizard demanded; his tail flame was on the verge of becoming out of control, "We're the ones who busted Giovanni in the first place, and we've got the proof. Doesn't that count for something?!" – Gengar, Pidgeot, and Venusaur agreed with him and began firing similar comments—"They should make us the eighth badge Gym." "We should get an honorary entry." "We've worked too hard to get sidetracked!"

Blastoise didn't really care one way or another, but was relieved at the idea of a break. If the League was going to put holds on the Badges, it was fine by him. As the other Pokemon squabbled with Red, Blastoise stared aimlessly around the room then his eyes fixed on Lapras. She looked a little unsettled by the argument they were all having. Blastoise sensed she had been a freshly caught wild Pokemon for she didn't have the fierce get-go mentality that the others did. She seemed meek and confused by all the ruckus over the fighting and Gyms in the first place. Did she know what the League and the Gyms even were?

"-hang on, everyone," Red regained control of the conversation, "We're not completely out and we aren't being put on hiatus. The League has put their best Pokemon and Trainers out on the hunt for Giovanni and Team Rocket. The good news is, since we're the ones that busted him, they've asked us to join them too…"

"That means we'll be among the Elite Four, right?" asked Pidgeot excitedly; her feathers ruffled with anticipation.

Red nodded, "Yes, we're getting an honorary Earth Badge," –there was a cheer- "and promoted in the League to an Expert Team" – another louder cheer. It wasn't the Elite Four or League Master, but it was one step closer to their final goal.

Pidgeot chirped excitedly, clapping her wings together, "Ooh! I've always wanted to meet Lance's Aerodactyl! They say she can -"

"Well, we won't be meeting them right away, will we, Red?" Gengar interrupted calmly, "We've got to chase Giovanni first."

Red nodded, "Giovanni first, and then the Elite Four. Now, does anyone remember anything in the last battle or our recent encounters with Rockets that might tell us where Giovanni would run to?"

Red and the Pokemon sat in silence. Then, a timid voice spoke up...

"I-if I might interrupt, I don't know who this Giovanni person is, but if he is a Gym Leader- which I assume is a someone of importance- then would he return to his gym? Obviously, it should hold some significance for him."

Red pondered it a moment, scratching his chin, "I suppose."

"Perhaps," chimed Venusaur in his growling voice, "Giovanni thought his in with the Pokemon League would help hide Team Rocket's criminal activity. If he were to hide something, wouldn't the best place be in plain sight?"

"Ok," Red decided, "We'll check out the Viridian Gym for clues as to where Giovanni might go."

With Blastoise still on the recovery end, and the new fact Lapras was completely unaware of Gyms or Pokemon Leagues, Red thought the best thing for the two would be to stay at the Viridian Center Pokemon Center. At first Blastoise had protested as he'd never been 'benched' in his life since he first encountered Red, but on second thought, time alone with the beautiful Lapras was rather appealing. Red would leave with the remaining four of the team, and Blastoise would relay messages to the Pokemon League officials and Police as well as give Lapras a thorough 'inspection.'Blastoise turned purple with embarrassment, even though he knew it wasn't intended the way he initially though. Red just meant see what he could do battle-wise, strictly battle-wise. Nothing else, Blastoise kept telling himself, nothing else.

"H-how do you want me to do that?" Blastoise had stuttered in bewilderment as Red gathered the last few items in his pack for the quick expedition, "You want me to actually battle her?"

Red looked over his shoulder, "Of course not. Have Snorlax help you with his Substitute move, and if he won't, he's just going to sleep through it all anyway."

"U-uh, if you say so," mumbled Blastoise.

Red smiled, shaking his head, "What's up, bro? That knock to the head rattle your brain backwards? You've been more mixed up and frazzled than a flock of Psyduck lately" -in his voice there was a little concern, "It just isn't in your nature. You're always so lax."

Blastoise admitted to himself that Red was right. The battle with Giovanni against Rhydon had really shook him up, not to mention Venomoth... and Nidoking. Though Blastoise had never known the Nidoking personally, he felt connected to him. Staring at the purple carcass in the emergency room, Blastoise had had the thought that it could have very easily been him there instead. His thought drifted back to the funeral they had for Venomoth after the fight with Gym Leader Blaine was done and over with. Pokemon Trainers never purposefully meant for their Pokemon to die, but Charizard had been right- sometimes, Pokemon die. Blaine's Ponyta hadn't meant for her Fire Spin to catch Venomoth's wings. With the flames spiraling higher and higher, Red couldn't get anywhere near to pull her back or give her a curative. In a desperation attempt, Wartortle burst from his Pokeball on his own accord to aid her. Red nor the other Pokemon seemed to mind this, even if it meant forfeiting the match for now. By the time Wartortle's Water Gun and Pidgeot's Whirlwind had fanned the flames out though... there was little they could do. Venomoth died from the extensive damage the burns had made. With a quiver, Wartortle watched as Venomoth's body was cremated and the ashes given to Red. He had almost lost it then... so have suffered from burns, to be saved momentarily, and to have her body consumed by fire once more. Wartortle fought with a vicious savagery when they fount Blaine once more, clearly seeking revenge for his fallen comrade, even though now, looking back on it, he couldn't blame Ponyta for what had happened... and he evolved- Blastoise. He attributed that for his change in character.

Blastoise could have been sent up in smoke to meet the maker Arceus... and the world would just go on. Blastoise couldn't forget and couldn't let go all the raw emotion he felt inside... for Venomoth and for the unnamed Nidoking.

He remembered Charizard's words... Vengeance... Fight so their deaths wouldn't be in vain. Was that all the Pokemon World had to offer?

"Yeah," Blastoise finally sat, glancing at the floor, "I suppose... Giovanni's dangerous." - then he smothered the feeling of embarrassment he had, "Red, good luck."

What he had wanted to say was 'take care of everyone; don't let them get hurt' - but he didn't want his Trainer and the others to think of him a soft-shell, especially not in front of Lapras.

But, a Pokemon Trainer knows what their Pokemon says even if they don't speak at all. Red shouldered his backpack and gave Blastoise a pat on the arm.

"I will, buddy. Don't worry about a thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokemon or any of its' characters. This is a fan-based creation and is not endorsed or funded or by any means meant to make a profit. This piece of fiction is solely for entertainment purposes.

Please read, review, and enjoy.

About an hour later after they had finished lunch, Blastoise and Lapras went outside to the West side of the Pokemon center. There was a large clearing and beyond that the edges of the Viridian Forest. The sky was sunny and blue, and the temperature was a little warm with a slight Northern breeze. Red couldn't have picked a better day for Blastoise to be training; this was the kind of weather he loved. Blastoise launched the Pokeball containing Snorlax to the other side of the field in his hydro cannon and the behemoth sleepy Pokemon yawned noisily before clamboring to his feet...

"What's the big idea?" Snorlax grumbled, scratching his big belly with both paws, "I was in the middle of a nap."

Blastoise rolled his eyes and smiled a little as he turned to Lapras and shook his head. She giggled a bit at the irony, and Blastoise decided he liked that sound so much he wanted to hear it again, so he tried to put on a show and make himself out to be the coolest Pokemon he could be.

"Life's just one big nap for you, ain't it?" he hollered at Snorlax and slowly walked in that direction with Lapras not too far behind, "Red's got orders to train this little lady here. Ms. Lapras, this is Snorlax."  
Snorlax stretched and yawned again before extending his chubby paw to her, "Pleasue, Ms. Lapras."

Lapras gave Snorlax her fin and they shook, "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Snorlax."

"Nah, it's just Snorlax," he replied, sitting himself down in the grass,

"My friends call me Chubbs though; you're welcome to do the same." - he craned his head towards Blastoise, "This isn't going to take too long, is it, Blastoise? I was in the middle of eating at a buffet table as big as Mt. Moon."

"It shouldn't. Just cast a Substitute for us and we'll call it done, ok?"

Snorlax grinned, showing craggy uneven teeth, "Deal." - he clapped his paws once and there was a big explosion of smoke.

Lapras gasped and covered her eyes and face with one flipper; Blastoise squinted his eyes until the smoke cleared, and sure enough, there was a small replica punching bag Snorlax with a few loose threads and a little unusually lumpy in spots. Blastoise couldn't help smiling a little; he remembered training with the beat-up old thing when he was a little Squirtle years ago. He had spent plenty of training sessions- scratching, tackling, punching, and headbutting. It definitely had seen better days, but Red had faithfully patched the poor thing up each time it tore or was burned. It was almost a member of the team in it of itself! Snorlax had retreated back into his Pokeball; it clicked shut and the light died down. Blastoise tossed it into one of his water cannons for the time being.

"Nighty-night, Chubbs," he chuckled, "So, Lapras, have you ever been on a trainer team?"

She cocked her head to one side looking thoroughly confused, "I, um..., came from the Seafoam Islands. I've observed Pokemon trainers battling in the distance but no, I haven't participated on a trainer team."

Blastoise wasn't surprised, "Do you want to be on a trainer team? If you're opposed to the idea, I'll talk to Red about taking you back to the Seafoam Islands."

Lapras thought about it for a long time. Blastoise crossed his fingers behind his back she would decide to stay. There were benefits to living with trainers; a trainer's duty to his Pokemon was to house, feed, keenly observe a Pokemon in battle and offer criticism and challenge to help that Pokemon become stronger. A Pokemon's duty to his trainer was to protect his trainer from enemy trainers and Pokemon, and assist in his trainer's occupation. If the trainer was an adventurer, this could be anything from moving boulders to scouting ahead to sniffing out special berries for medicine. If the trainer was a law enforcer, it may mean tracking, chasing convicts, and comforting victims. If the trainer was a doctor, it may mean mixing medicines, surgical precisions, and post-surgery therapy and recovery. However, Blastoise couldn't help feeling but a bit like of an indentured servant to Red, and envied wild Pokemon for being their own masters, even if it meant fighting for food and shelter. She seemed like such a delicate little thing though. Surely she wouldn't refuse...

"Your Red is very generous. I was under the impression that Pokemon were prisoners rather than equal partners."

It was hard for Blastoise to explain just what happened, or what was supposed to happen, between Pokemon and Pokemon trainer upon 'capture.' He had been bred at a training facility where Pokemon there were expected to work alongside trainers once they reached a certain age. He understood the theory - battles were a way to test strength and dominance, and once dominance was made clear, the Pokeball was introduced as a way to say 'fight alongside me' and if a Pokemon agreed, they would remain. If a Pokemon refused dominance and refused alliance, they could easily escape and break the Pokeball.

Blastoise could only reply, "It's more like a partnership."

"I see," Lapras answered. She looked lost in thought. "I suppose it would be all-right..."

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, "Red wants me to test your abilities. So," he motioned to the Snorlax doll, "fire away."

Lapras looked between Blastoise and the doll a little uneasily like hitting a punching bag as a show of strength was a bizarre idea. She shrugged her shell and then fired off an ice beam, freezing the punching Snorlax solid.

Blastoise clicked his tongue and whistled, "Well, I'd be... that was pretty impressive! If you've got more tricks like that-"

"Actually," Lapras interrupted, "that's it... on land, anyway."

"On land?"

Lapras nodded, "I'm much more efficient riding out on the big blue sea."

"U-uh," Blastoise blushed, "Yeah, that would makes sense." He laughed awkwardly. He quickly tried to change the subject, "Well, how about defensively?"

She patted the thick horny shell on her back, "This has served me quite nicely."

Blastoise hoped that Red would returned soon. He didn't know how much more innuendos he could take.

"I'm sure you could teach me a thing or two though..."

END


End file.
